Monsters University Takeover
The Monsters University Takeover is a current party in Club Penguin, which started on June 27, 2013 and will end on July 9, 2013. The party is based on the new Disney Pixar movie, Monsters University. Storyline The Greek Council of Club Penguin Island begins to plan the first ever Scare Games, and plans are made to build a place to learn scaring and compete in the games. Three fraternities (Jaws Theta Chi, Oozma Kappa, and Roar Omega Roar) and one sorority (Python Nu Kappa) will compete for the trophy. To earn scare points, you'll play a sneaky scaring mini game. And you'll want to use your loudest, scariest scare! Just be careful not to get scared in the process. There will be items for everyone. And members will get to use their scare points to purchase even more monster wear! As rival teams scare each other for the win, new costumes will be unlocked! Announcement On May 30, 2013, Polo Field confirmed and publicly announced the Monsters University Takeover party on the What's New Blog. Trivia *In March 2013, Spike Hike visited Pixar Animation Studios to work with the creative team at Pixar on the party. This was discovered via Twitter. *Monsters University will open at the party, but it is unknown if it will be temporary or permanent after the party. *When someone called Spike Hike Spike Mike on Twitter, Spike said that he is "totally going to dress up as this character now", confirming that we will be able to dress as Mike Wazowski and other Monsters, such as James P. Sullivan. This was also proven in a leaked image showing several costumes releasing at the party, and on the homepage, login and logoff screens. *It is the second sponsored party in 2013, and the fifth sponsored party overall. It is also the second party to have the word takeover in its name, the first being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. This is the first party ever for Club Penguin doing a party with Pixar related. Other parties have been either Marvel or Disney Channel. *Players will be able to compete in the Scare Games by choosing one of the four frats. *It is confirmed that there will be no mascots for the party. This will make it the first party to not have a mascot since the Great Snow Race in 2011, which is almost 2 years. *Different moderators will join different fraternities and sororities. A list of known moderators in fraternities include: **Polo Field, Tato Maxx and Federflink1 in Oozma Kappa (OK) **Daffodaily5, Happy77 and Chattabox in Python Nu Kappa (PNK) **Ninja, Loustik005 and Gajotz in Roar Omega Roar (RΩR) **Spike Hike in Jaws Theta Chi (JΘX) *The entire island will be Monstropolis, and the university campus will be accessible from the Snow Forts, consisting of the School of Scaring and the four team houses. * If you go to the Pizza Parlour and stand in the karaoke stage, it will play an instrumental melody of The Party Starts Now (Song). *Players can access the Monsters University Catalog. **Though some items are reserved for members. *Unlike the Monsters University movie, there is only one scare challenge to compete in: the final challenge in which the monsters scare robot kids. Glitches *If you use any of the new emoticons, your penguin gets banned for 72 hours under the reason of "Attempted Game Manipulation". https://twitter.com/clubpenguin/status/350103754000965634 This was quickly fixed, but many players were banned as a result of it. *When Club Penguin first updated, several of the new party rooms had Operation: Blackout music playing in the background. *When you finish competing in the Scare Games, you sometimes end up in the upper corner of the screen and you have to log-off in order to fix it. *Sometimes the Map and Chat Bar would not appear on the screen. *When sitting on the OK House couch, you sometimes get stuck if you get 'scared' by another penguin. *You will sometimes become frozen when you enter a party room. Fraternities and Sororities Oozma Kappa A collection of wholesome, good-natured misfits, the adorable brothers of Oozma Kappa (OK) have bonded over their inability to make it through the Scaring Program. With only four bodies in the house, they don’t even have enough members to compete in the Scare Games. What they lack in Scariness and self-confidence however, they make up for in heart. Members *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Art *Don Carlton *Terri and Terry Perry *Polo Field *Federflink1 *Tato Maxx Jaws Theta Chi Big on brawn but short on brainpower, the Jaws Theta Chi (JΘX) fraternity brothers are rarely seen without their flashy letterman jackets. The JΘX are brutal competitors who never hesitate to do whatever it takes to beat their opponent, even if it’s breaking the rules. Despite practically living at the gym or on the field, these sports-loving monsters often prove that bigger doesn’t always mean better when it comes to Scaring. Members *George Sanderson *Percy Boleslaw *Spike Hike Roar Omega Roar The Roar Omega Roar (RΩR) fraternity is made up of the best of the best. They’re the smartest, most skilled, Scariest monsters at Monsters University, and come from families with a long, proud history of Scaring. While the RΩRs may be preppy in dress, they are ferocious in action and downright ruthless, if necessary. Self-declared as the most elite house on campus, the RΩRs are lead by Johnny Worthington who presides over the house like an all-powerful monarch. Eager to continue their Scare Games winning streak, the RΩRs will do whatever it takes to stay on top. Members *Johnny Worthington III *Chet Alexander *Randall Boggs *Ninja *Gajotz *Loustik005 Python Nu Kappa Pretty in pink, the sisters of Python Nu Kappa (PNK) are not to be underestimated. Led by their fearless queen bee Carrie, these ladies are smart, cold-hearted and merciless. Covered in pink from head to toe, the PNKs sweet exterior quickly turns terrifying when the Scare Games begin. *Taylor Holbrook *Daffodaily5 *Happy77 *Chattabox Gallery Sneak Peeks What's New June 2013.jpg|An image Polo Field posted on the What's New Blog, of the Monsters University pennant. MU Blog Peek.jpg|An image posted on the blog. MUTakeover3Faturnities&1Sorority.png|A sneak peak from the What's New Blog of the three fraternities and one sorority. Daffodaily5PNKSneakPeak.png|Daffodaily5's speak peak of PNK's sorority house and sorority outfit. blog_20130614-1371235318.jpg|Spike Hike's sneak peak of JΘX's fraternity house and fraternity letterman jacket. NinjaRORSneakPeak.jpg|Ninja's sneak peak of ROR's fraternity house and fraternity letterman jacket. Lala (1). Png|Loustik005's sneak peak of the Coffee Shop and fraternity letterman jacket. medidor de sustos.png|Polo Field's sneak peak of the Scare Can meter. Party MU Takeover Amphitheater.png|Amphitheater MU Takeover Campus Quad.png|Campus Quad MU Takeover Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop MU Takeover Fraternity Row.png|Fraternity Row MU Takeover JOX House.png|JOX Fraternity MU Takeover OK House.png|OK Fraternity MU Takeover Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor MU Takeover Plaza.png|Plaza MU Takeover PNK House.png|PNK Sorority MU Takeover ROR House.png|ROR Fraternity MU Takeover Scare Hall.png|Scare Hall MU Takeover Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts MU Takeover Town.png|Town Login Screens Preparetoscare.png|The first login screen added on May 30, 2013. Monsters University Member Log In.png| Members Costumes Login Screen loginmonster.png|Scare Games Login Screen Logoff Screens MU Logoff.jpg|The first log-off screen added on May 30, 2013. Homepages MU Homepage 1.png|The first homepage graphic for the party. MU CP Home 2.png|The second homepage graphic for the party. Other 778504892.png|The trophy the teams will compete for at the Scare Games. Monsters-Party-Homepage-BG-1370482325.jpg|The homepage background for the party. Characters Oozma Kappa (OK) 778504604.png|Mike Wazowski 778504330.png|James P. Sullivan 778504475.png|Scott "Squishy" Squibbles Art_costume.png|Art Don_carlton.png|Don Carlton Terry.png|Terri and Terry Perry Roar Omega Roar (RΩR) 778504530.png|Johnny Worthington III Randy_boggs.png|Randall Boggs CHET.jpg|Chet Alexander Jaws Theta Chi (JΘX) 778504381.png|George Sanderson File:Percy_PC.png|Percy Boleslaw Python Nu Kappa (PNK) 778504427.png|Taylor Holbrook The Greek Council Claire_Wheeler.png|Claire Wheeler Brock_Pearson.png|Brock Pearson Others DEAN HARDSCRABBLE.jpg|Dean Hardscrabble MS. SQUIBBLES.jpg|Ms. Squibbles Videos Trailer Sneak Peek See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Sponsored Parties SWF *Teams' party rooms welcome messages Scare Games *Locale *Sneak *Game launcher XML configuration *Locale *Sneak configs *Game configs Sources and References Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Monsters University Category:Glitches